memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Typhuss vs. Malcolm
Typhuss runs after Malcolm and he shot the door and Malcolm turns and sees him. You really wanna fight me someone who's been trained to kill I trained your nephew's fiancée who is my daughter to kill and to enjoy it but she turned her back on me Malcolm says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not afraid of you Malcolm, I was trained by Starfleet, Starfleet Marines and Oliver, I can take you says Typhuss as he looks at Malcolm. Malcolm tackles Typhuss down and starts punching his face as Typhuss tries to block the punches and Malcolm attempts an armbar and Typhuss gets up and gets out of it and he punches Malcolm in face and kicks him in the gut and Malcolm gets out a knife and tries to stab Typhuss as the blade rips his shirt across as Typhuss leg sweeps him he goes for his bow and arrows when Malcolm throws the knife and it gets Typhuss in lower side of his back as he screams in pain. I learned from someone that you can barely move if you don't have your full strength Malcolm says as he looks at him. Typhuss pulls the knife out and he turns to face Malcolm as he staggers as he bleeds from the wound, and Malcolm has his way with Typhuss in the fight as he keeps punching the wound Typhuss suffered as Typhuss tries to keep him from it as Malcolm tosses Typhuss into the wall as both him and Malcolm are bruised and cut from beating the crap out of each other Typhuss tries to get up when a blue blot hits Malcolm in the back and he falls down to floor Typhuss sees Lyla Michaels and a MACO squad. You all right? Director Michaels says as she helps Red Arrow (Typhuss) up. He looks at her. No, I'm hurt, my back says Typhuss as he looks at Lyla. She motions for a medic and they treat the wound as the MACOs take Malcolm away. On board the Valiant in sickbay Typhuss walks into it and sees Kira laying on the biobed being treated for her wounds as he looks at Doctor Sanders. Hey Admiral Doctor Sanders says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Is Kira going to be all right says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Sanders. She looks at him. A few cuts and bruises but she'll make a full recovery just keep her off her feet for a few days Doctor Sanders says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira here, what is it Commander Keller says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Admiral Nechayev wants to talk to both you and Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the com. In the Captain's ready room Admiral Nechayev is blasting them for interferring in the Bajoran Militia's job for resucing Vedek Kira, when Admiral Kira chimes in. The Bajoran Militia doesn't have jurisdiction on Earth we do, Kira is my wife I have the right to rescue her and I don't follow orders from a Bajoran Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She looks at them. If they're requested by the Vedek Assembly we have no choice but to listen to them I have new orders for you Colonel you're assigned to a convoy of stem bolts that are heading to Starbase 621 Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Aye, Admiral Valiant out Colonel Tyson says as he ends the transmission. Will sits down in the chair mad. Stem bolt convoy duty? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Its better than being in the brig, well I'm going to go see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Will then leaves the ready room. In sickbay Kira is getting out of the biobed as Typhuss looks at her. Hi Kira, how are you feeling says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Taking it easy for awhile Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You and the kids are the most important thing to me in the world, I hate seeing you in danger, I love you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I love you too Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I need to see Oliver and the team, I will see you later says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then takes his bow as he leaves sickbay. In the Arrowcave Typhuss walks out of the elevator and he sees the team. Typhuss hey how's Kira? Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the team. She has a few cuts and bruises but she'll make a full recovery says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver and the team. Oliver looks at him. That's good Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the team and explains why he didn't contact them. If I didn't start looking for Kira, she would have died, Kira means everything to me and I would do anything to protect her, that dosen't mean that I don't want your help we are a team says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver, Dinah Drake, John, Helena and Laurel. Laurel looks at him. We understand Typhuss just don't shut us out Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm sorry, you are right Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. He smiles at the team. Anyone hungry John says as he looks at them. Dinah looks at him. Yeah I could go for some fries and burgers Dinah says as she looks at him. Oliver looks at them. You guys go I need to chat with Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at them. They head out to a food place as Oliver looks at him. Typhuss you know that I was worried that you pulled a lone wolf on us when you didn't answer my hails Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I know, I'm sorry it won't happen again Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver.